


Cross Game

by cadkitten



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Cumshot, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-03
Updated: 2009-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroto sees Tora's Cross Game outfit for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unna_rainchaser](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=unna_rainchaser).



> Requested off jrock_ffrequest, written for unna_rainchaser.  
> I so want Tora to be Hiroto's bitch *sighs* Like, with skirt sex (him riding Pon doesn't get out of my mind) and Hiroto taking advantage of Tora's tie. Not AU, not too fluffy, get as dirty as you want :D Just make Hiroto manly and dominant~  
> Note: Forgive me... I had a horrible time with this fic. It literally took me two full days to write. Ugg...  
> Beta Readers: Callie  
> Song[s]: "Baby 999" by Hakuei (I have no fucking clue why the hell that inspired me...)

Hiroto's eyes flitted over the other guitarist, lingering first on the purple highlights the other had placed in his hair, then over those lovely shoulders, down over a shapely ass to... a skirt? Hiroto stopped dead in his tacks, his eyes fixed on the hem of Tora's skirt. Now _this_ was the shit dreams were made of.

Of course, the other man was wearing pants under the skirt and that never happened in Hiroto's dreams. But that didn't manage to discourage his body, which was already in arousal mode. He swallowed thickly. Normally, he wouldn't consider himself to be anything but straight. But when it came to Tora and skirts... he had some wiggle room. After all, the guy was so gay that if you stood in the vicinity of him, you turned instantly bisexual. Or at least that's what Pon told himself.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, he moved across the room, coming to stand beside the other guitarist. "Nice skirt."

Tora turned to him, flashing a grin as he smoothed the fabric down a bit. "Nao said he liked it, too."

 _'Oh, yeah? Well did he ask you for a fuck, too?'_ The question remained unasked, but had Tora been a mind-reader, Hiroto would have been caught red-handed. Red... the color of the tie Tora wore. "Are you done with your photo shoot?"

"Yeah, I just finished up. You?" Tora smiled pleasantly as he shrugged off the black button-up shirt that was a part of his costume.

Hiroto swallowed even harder this time, his eyes now glued to the other man. "Don't care."

"Huh?" Tora looked confused as he put his shirt down on the counter and pulled the skirt up in the front, unzipping the pants he wore under the skirt and then popping the button open. He shoved the material down, revealing the fact that he wore no undergarments beneath the pants.

And just like that, Hiroto gave up on keeping his hands to himself. After all, it wouldn't be the first time he'd given in to Tora's... gayness. He grimaced a bit, but kept himself on task, immediately grabbing Tora's hips and hauling him toward the fainting couch in the corner of the room.

Tora gasped, barely managing to get his feet untangled from his pants before he was being dragged along with Pon to wherever the hell he was going. He clutched the other man's arm and shoulder, stumbling after him. When they stopped at the couch, he stood there, blinking somewhat stupidly at Hiroto. "What on earth are you doing?"

Hiroto paused halfway through unbuckling his belt and gave the other his most sultry look. "You're impossible to resist in that skirt... and no underwear? You're seriously asking for it." He chuckled softly as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pushing his boxers down to reveal his already hardened length. He slicked one hand with his saliva and then grasped himself, pumping his thick shaft as he settled back on the couch, motioning Tora over with the other. "I want you to ride me, Tora, baby."

Tora stared at the other guitarist for a moment before a slow grin began working its way across his face. Raising one hand to toy with his nipple, he lowered the other to his own groin, palming himself through the material of the skirt. "Blow me and I will."

The brunette stared at the other man for a moment before nodding. He motioned for Tora to come to him, his free hand still working over his length. Tora was at his side in a matter of seconds, starting to loosen his tie to toss it to the side.

Hiroto grasped it and tugged. "Leave it." His voice was deep and full of arousal as he let go of himself in favor of pushing Tora's skirt up with that hand, revealing his half-hard length. "Anticipating much?" He smirked before leaning up and sucking at the tip of the other's erection.

A shudder ran through Tora's body. He didn't make a habit of sleeping around with his bandmates, but for some reason Hiroto always got him to do what he wanted, even though the other pretended like nothing had happened afterward. In a way, it didn't bother him, because that way, the band still functioned as a whole, the dynamic unchanging. His hips pushed forward as Hiroto took more of him, his head bobbing over Tora's length.

Hiroto let go of the tie, holding that hand up toward Tora's face, urging him without words to suck on a few of the fingers so he could prep the other. Tora took the hint and wrapped his lips around two digits, making a lewd display of sucking them before he coated them with as much spit as he could. He lifted his leg, placing it on the couch, his own hand lowering to gently rest on Hiroto's hair as the other pushed the first finger into his body. The second followed not long after, stretching him out in preparation for something larger.

Just as Tora thought he could take no more, the pleasure of Hiroto's mouth far too much, the other man pulled back, smirking up at him. "Ride me."

A low moan left Tora's lips as the fingers left his body. He moved to straddle the couch, it being small enough he could leave his legs dangling over the sides of it. He licked his lips as he steadied himself on Pon's chest with one hand, holding the guitarist's length with the other as he slowly lowered himself onto the other man.

His breathing hitched softly at the intrusion into his body and he shivered. Impaling himself completely, he settled on Hiroto's hips, rocking back and forth a little, gasping each time the other's cock brushed his prostate. As soon as his body had fully adjusted to the other guitarist being within him, he slowly lifted himself up, almost completely coming off Hiroto's cock and then plunging back down.

Hiroto held tightly to Tora's red tie as he rode him, the edges of Tora's skirt tickling over his legs with every movement of the other guitarist. He watched the other's erection bob slightly beneath the hem of the skirt, a dirty grin plastered on his face. "Baby... you're so hot in a skirt."

Tora smirked down at Hiroto as he moved his hands to where he could thumb the other's nipples as he moved. With each new downward thrust, he moaned, the sound tinkling softly around the room. He watched Hiroto's face, the way it contorted in pleasure, and the tiny sounds the other was making slipping from between his lips. He sped up, knowing they didn't have long and knowing the last thing Pon wanted was to be caught.

The instant Tora sped up, Hiroto began thrusting up into him, matching his movements and forcing the pace faster with each snap of his own hips. Soon enough, he was all out pounding up into the other man, Tora making the most delightful little sounds as he struck his prostate over and over again.

Hiroto's balls tightened, the spasming starting deep inside him. And then the cried out, throwing his head back as he thrust in a few more times, emptying himself deep inside the other man as he clung to him for dear life.

Tora reached down, grasping his own cock and pumping it quickly when he felt Hiroto's thrusts becoming more erratic. The warmth of Pon's cum spread inside him and that was all he needed, a soft gasp leaving his lips as he spilled all over his hand, the hem of his skirt, and the front of Pon's shirt.

Gasping for breath, he managed to make himself move, scrambling off the other, already knowing Hiroto's knack for denial to be the next stage of this absurd routine. He licked his own cum from his hand, trying to get it off his skirt and grimacing when he saw it had gotten on the other guitarist's shirt. He flushed, turning away and hurrying to the dressing tables, taking off his skirt and stuffing it in his bag to go get it washed. He yanked on his street clothes, shoving his feet in sandals and then glancing back at the other man.

Hiroto had already sat up, putting himself away and the cum stain was still a stain, but no longer a blob of cum. He grinned at Tora and then stretched. "Hnn... watch out wearing skirts around me." He winked as he stood up and sauntered out of the room.

Tora stared after him, a ghost of a smile on his lips. Well then... he'd just have to wear more fucking skirts now... wouldn't he?

**The End**  



End file.
